fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rhajat
Syalla's fastest support? I can't edit the page itself but will note it here - Syalla's fastest support is with Gurei, much like Tharja's fastest support is with Gaius, whom Gurei is based upon. I hope this gets added. 21:43, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Growth Rates I've been wondering for a while. Is child's growth rate (father's growth rate + mother's growth rates + child's own growth rate) /3 or (opposite parent's growth rate + child's own growth rate) / 2? Some says it's latter, others say it's former. Great Merchant (talk) 23:28, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Its (opposite parent's growth rate + childs own growth rate) / 2. So say Orochi Syalla would be (Orochi's growths + Syalla's growths) / 2 23:00, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Tharja According to the trivia section it's implied that Tharja is Syalla's reincarnation, is Fates a prequel or a sequel? Severa, Owain and Inigo's appearance implies the later. Lady Satsuki (talk) 15:55, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't say 'prequel or sequel' since nither game is directly connected. But Syalla's death quote implies that Tharja's her reincarnation, mentioning that she'll meet them (the Avatar) again in the desert of a foreign country. Meanwhile Severa, Owain, and Inigo's appearances is just the product of world-jumping, but that said the Awakening DLC implies that Nohr and Hoshido are old legends in Ylisse. In the end, I'd just say that Syalla's (as well as Gurei, Matoi) apperance, and the implications Syalla brings is directed twoards the players returning from Awakening and is only as serious as the player wants. 16:10, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :Technically speaking, children characters in Fates have no actual bearing on the Fates story itself, unlike Awakening's children. They are there just because they can and because people enjoyed that feature in Awakening. The "canon-ness" of all Fates children is left up to the player. But otherwise, in terms of "prequel/sequel", it's more a parallel story in which three Awakening character's do appear and 3 homages to their characters can appear as well in the form of the three children. Kinda like how in Awakening, the other FE worlds such as Teliu and Magvel are mentioned, but stated more as stories rather than other in world nations.—Nauibotics (talk) 20:57, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Lesbian characters Does anybody else find it odd that Syalla's the only character it's possible to have a lesbian relationship with? Look at Soleil, she's just as girl-crazy as her dad but she can only reach S rank with male characters. And I'm pretty sure Severa swings both ways too. Lady Satsuki (talk) 14:33, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Soleil is more because she wants to bond with her father rather than actually liking girls in a romantic way. She's more platonic about it as seen with her support with Ophelia. Syalla is just flat out in love with the Avatar because she's an homage to Tharja.—Nauibotics (talk) 20:05, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Please edit some information as usual cannot edit. Please change all mentions of Gurei to Asugi. Beruka (talk) 14:33, February 14, 2016 (UTC) "I see...a distant sandstorm. Will you be there waiting?" this is her death quote if anyone with editing privledges would like to add it 02:36, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Maybe another find for the trivia section: They both share an interest in watching the avatar sleep. When you invite her to your room Rhajat's greeting line starts with "I'm here to watch over you while you sleep". In an early support conversation Tharja says to Robin: "And last night, you turned over 12 times in your sleep... Well below your average" - Laserlancer (talk) 02:10, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Can someone please change the growth rates part. It still says her growths are determined as (Hayato's growths + mother's growths + Rhajat's growths) / 3 when it is actually (mother's growths + Rhajat's growths) / 2 15:46, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Heirs of Fate (English name) Anyone who has editing privileges, please change the link from "Memories of Foam 2: Memories of Two Swords" to the localized name: "Heirs of Fate 2: Realms Collide". 00:08, July 7, 2016 (UTC)